


That's not all

by Gaygaygalll



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Cute Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaygaygalll/pseuds/Gaygaygalll
Summary: Evan is a virgin and he is also afraid of what Connor will think about that.
Relationships: Evan Hansen & Connor Murphy, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	That's not all

This was it.

In a few minutes, connor would come out from the shower and then Evan and Connor will finally do it. Yeah, sure, they’ve been dating for a considerably long time (five weeks) and they’ve probably had years and years of foreplay to add to that. But they’ve been taking things slow, making sure that they were a right fit, and it’s also probably because Evan hansen , 23 years old and highly esteemed Healer, was still, undeniably, a virgin.

Connor didn't know of couse , But evan never had time to participate in all that, what with vanishing cabinets and “you have to be better than the best connor, if you want them to respect your skills”.

It wasn’t for lack of trying, of course—No, really. There were many suitors, both male and female, who have shown interest. Evan just didn’t have the time.

Evan glanced back to the clock and held his leg down from shaking too much (Godric, was he nervous or what?). He was sitting on the edge of his bed (it was adorned with his favourite silk sheets, come to think of it, was it too much? What about those candles he bought? Seems kind of stupid now. And the lube... Was it enough?) and thought of running away and maybe tell connor that he was called into work because of a patient and—

The bathroom door opened and connor entered the room, still wet but fully clothed. Oh god, oh god, oh god. What if connor wants an experienced partner after all? What if he completely sucked, and not in the good way Connor probably wants him to do. Salazar's sacks... Shouldn’t this be something he told connor before they started dating?

He gave Connor his best inviting things-are-absolutely-spiffing smile connor moved towards him and kissed him senseless. He was now laying on top of evan and his hands were moving everywhere. Evan stiffened when Connor tried to put his hand in his trousers.  
"Evan,” connor paused from kissing him, “are you sure you’re okay?”

“Oh, thank god.” He hadn’t meant to sound so relieved. Connor backed off and looked at him.

“What’s wrong?” Oh no, this was Connor ’s concerned voice. This was the voice connor used when he felt guilty.

Evan panicked.

“It’s not you,” oh, Salazar’s filthy knickers, was he really saying this?? “It’s me.” EVan closed his eyes in shame. Did he really just say that? What in—

“I don’t understand,” said Connor , “Are you breaking up with me? Because if i’ve hurt you in any way or if it’s something i did or—”

“I’M A VIRGIN!” Here it comes connor was going to break up with him.

“Oh.”

Oh??? EVan just blurted out what was probably the most secret of his secret’s secret’s secrets and that was all connor had to say from that matter?? Oh???

After a few moments of stunned silence, connor collapsed into his side, buried his face against Evans neck, and laughed.

“If you think this is a laughing matter, murphy, then you can show yourself to the door.” Evan said petulantly.

“I’m sorry,” said Connor , “i’m just relieved you’re not breaking up with m—”

“Keep laughing and I just might!" Evan huffed.

“evan, I don’t care if you’re a virgin or not. I just dont want to pressure you into doing something you don’t want.” Connor reemerged from his neck to face him properly. He was smiling, the absolute git.

“murphy—bollocks, connor, I want this.”

“Are you sure?” He felt connor hands caress the sides of his face gently.

“I just thought you ought to know, before we…” evan tried to avoid his gaze.

“I’ll be very gentle.” Connor brought their foreheads together. Evan lifted his head to kiss connor on the lips.

Soon everything became combinations of hnnnnnng yeah, right there, that was good. Oh, oh.

–

“Wake up, Connor , let’s do it again.”

Connor had a huge smile while rolling back over to evan

**Author's Note:**

> My second work   
> Hope you likes it


End file.
